1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between an electric wire and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various aspects are known as a connection structure between an electric wire having a core wire and an insulating sheath that covers an outer circumferential surface of the core wire, and a terminal crimped to the electric wire (refer to PTL 1).